When Winter is Over
by justanotherpanda
Summary: Every year, when winter is over, Jack visits the Tooth Palace to stay a few months with her. And they don't waste the time!


Tooth loved flying.

The feeling of her feet leaving the ground, seeing everything so small from up above, feeling the heat of the sun as close as she could reach it…

However, since she'd met Jack Frost a few years ago, she began to think different about flying.

She admired how free he looked when riding the wind, how it seemed like the air listened to him, how fast he could travel the world so easily… and she often wondered how different everything would look like from his eyes. Because while he had spent the last 300 years wandering around the world with no purpose, she had been inside her palace taking care of children's memories, moving from here to there but not really going anywhere, and eventually forgetting there was so much more to see.

Jack had changed that.

She left out a dreamy sigh and closed her eyes in a daze, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight kissing her plumage.

It was a sunny morning and she was sitting at the edge of the pond beneath her palace, splashing water with her tiny feet while looking at the sky.

She had been on a roll and it was starting to get to her. Now she was trying to relax. Her fairies insisted they were doing just fine and forced her to take a day off. She hadn't taken one of those in centuries.

She kept looking at the sky, as blue as his eyes… those deep blue eyes that drove her crazy, just as much as his pearly white teeth.

"Taking a break?" a familiar voice asked softly near her ear. She yelped and almost fell into the pond, but her wings speared open right away on instinct as she turned around to face him.

Jack was sitting right there under the cherry blossom tree, giggling at her clumsy show.

"Jack! What are you doing here?", she asked while quickly fixing her feathers, slightly embarrassed that he had caught her daydreaming about him again, and who knows for how long.

"I came to see you, what else?", he stated more than asked, hinting the obvious. And it was.

The beginning of March meant the rebirth of spring and autumn. Not really the ideal season for snow storms, so he preferred spending those months visiting Tooth in her palace instead of just wandering around.

He came to see her…how great that felt.

After spending more than 300 years alone, he finally made bonds.

He met the children as well as gaining new believers, no longer invisible, he befriended the Guardians, and Tooth…

Well Tooth was special… Tooth was more than a friend.

_He came to see me…_, she thought to herself smiling and blushing.

Jack stood up and approached Tooth over the pond. He took her hands and slowly pulled her down. When his feet reached the surface, the water began to freeze, and so, the two of them were standing on firm ice.

Jack leaned down to look at her and slightly brushed her cheek with his cold hand.

"I haven't seen you in a while", Tooth said, with a hint of sadness, resting her face in his hand and closing her eyes.

"It's so quiet when you're not here. The girls miss you… and so do I", she admitted.

"I've missed you too" Jack confessed in a whisper.

"But here I am, and I'm going to stay here with you until next winter, alright?" he smiled.

"Alright!" Tooth said happily burying her face into his chest, breathing in his essence of pine trees.

He rounded her tiny body with his arms, caressing the feathers on the back of her neck and up her head. This made Tooth feel extremely relaxed.

She looked up at him and closed her eyes slowly, happiness filling her from head to toes. Jack leaned down slowly and kept on looking at her with tender eyes. He couldn't take his sight off her. She had the longest eyelashes he had ever seen, and they were so close to him, he could visibly count them.

Her soft pink lips looked so tempting. Her mouth was slightly open, as if she only wanted to share her breath with him, so inviting.

The thin plumage growing from her nose up to her forehead was flat and calm.

Closing his eyes, he leaned down… and he kissed her. Just once, slowly grasping the softness and the warmth of her lips.

And he kissed her again…

And again…

And again…

And each time it was more difficult to pull apart. However, Tooth stretched out her arms and pushed him away, trying to loosen from his grip.

"Jack, wait… let's…" she interrupted while covering his mouth with both hands, her cheeks were red and her heartbeat was drumming really fast.

"Hmm… you're right" Jack smiled behind her hands, just as flustered himself.

She slowly lowered her arms to his chest, and grabbing his hoodie, she pushed him back onto the edge of the pond until he was sitting with his legs hanging and feet inside of the water.

"Here" he pointed her tapping his lap and she sat on top, obediently.

He kept on looking at her, not wanting to leave out a single detail to her features. With one arm holding her back, the other started tracing her neck, her chest, and he could feel her heart beating fast under his hand while her back arched.

When his hand went up, in an opposite direction of her feathers, she couldn't hold back a loud groan.

Jack smiled slyly, "We're gonna have some fun" he whispered.

Tooth saw his lustful eyes and immediately realized where this was heading to…


End file.
